praviafandomcom-20200213-history
King Rodrick of Resha
Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = Sabina II of Resha (m. 1985) |Issue = Crown Princess Alexandra Princess Helga Prince Harald Princess Tina |Full=Rodrick Alexander |House = |Father = Harvald Damien Helpersk |Mother = Dine Vilde Lien |Religion = Church of Resha}} King Rodrick of Resha (born Rodrick Alexander Helpersk on 2 March 1955) is the husband of Queen Sabina II and the king consort of Resha. Early life and education Rodrick was born in Hederhelm to parents Harvald Helpersk and Dine Lien. Harvald worked as an attorney, while Dine was a stay-at-home mother who became a nurse during the 1970s. Rodrick grew up in a wealthy family in the Parin borough with two younger brothers. He is a member of the Lien noble family through his mother. Rodrick began elementary school in 1961, attending the exclusive private elementary school Valnorn School. In school, he enjoyed social studies, history, and English, graduating from elementary school in 1971. He went on to study a law program at Artur Pamersk School, which he graduated from in 1975. After his graduation from high school, he began studying law at the University of Resha. He graduated with a law degree in 1979, and received a master's degree in constitutional law in 1981. Adulthood and marriage Prior to joining the royal family, Rodrick worked at a constitutional law firm. He left the firm in 1986, following his marriage. Rodrick became engaged to Baroness Sabina in June 1984. They had begun dating in 1978, while they were both students at the University of Resha. After breaking up for a brief period of time in 1982, they got back together shortly afterwards. Their wedding was held on 27 April 1985 at Hederhelm Cathedral. After the marriage, Rodrick was granted the title Baron of Resha. They have four children together: Crown Princess Alexandra (born 27 February 1987), Princess Helga (born 30 July 1989), Prince Harald (born 12 January 1991), and Princess Tina (born 18 May 1995). Crown Princess Alexandra has since become the heir apparent to the Reshan throne. Following Alexandra's birth in 1987, the Assembaskgrot abolished male-preference primogeniture in favor of absolute primogeniture, in order to assure that she will ascend to the throne even if a male heir is later born. Upon the death of Queen Helena, Sabina's father Otto IV ascended to the throne and Sabian was granted the title Crown Princess of Resha. As her husband, Rodrick was granted the title Crown Prince. Otto IV died on 24 October 2004, and Sabina automatically ascended to the throne as queen regnant. Rodrick was then granted the title King of Resha, and has ruled as a consort. Titles *'2 March 1955 – 27 April 1985': Mr. Rodrick Alexander Helpersk *'27 April 1985 – 27 August 1991': His Royal Highness Baron Rodrick of Resha *'27 August 1991 – 24 October 2004': His Royal Highness Crown Prince Rodrick of Resha *'24 October 2004 – present': His Majesty King Rodrick of Resha Issue Category:Living people Category:1955 births Category:House of Vunderberg Category:Reshan royal consorts Category:Crown Princes of Resha Category:Reshan Christians Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Kings consort Category:Valnorn School alumni Category:Artur Pamersk School alumni Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Reshan lawyers Category:Reshan nobility